Friendship, Relationships, and Comedy story 1
by CHANNYANDOTHERSTORIESLOVER
Summary: Chad wants to ask Sonny out but does not know how to. When Abigail over heres him talkiing to a picture of Sonny she ofers to help him. Will Chad win Sonny's Heart?   Please read to find out. Lots of funny moments and Channy. Rated t just to be safe.
1. Intro Abigail

Book 1

_Friendship, Relationships, and Comedy_

(Intro) Abigail

**APOV**

6 months ago I was 12 year old tom boy with brown hair that I pulled up an a pony tail. I had brown eyes that are filled with excitement and a shy smile. I lived on a large farm in Ontario. I was not use to small towns let alone Hollywood and I was perfectly fine with that. Until I was offered a job offer with my favourite show SO Random, when Zora left for 2 years to film a movie. After a lot of thought and signing of contracts I was ready to go. My mom was worried about me going to Hollywood by myself since I was only 13. She wanted for the whole family to move out there but I would not let theme. No way was she packing up my 5 brothers, my 4 step brothers, and my step dad Luke and move out to Hollywood. After a lot of convincing and tears I hugged her goodbye and got on the plane. I instantly became friends with all my cast mates. I know live here with my aunt in her apartment. I am still a tom boy with the same look but one year older and a star on a hit comedy show. I love my new life here in Hollywood!

**Note from the Author: **_Hey everyone! I am so excited to write my first story! Just to let you know for future chapter the persons thoughts will look like this. I hope you like the story. I will try to add one chapter a day. Please review and thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 1 the vents have ears

Book 1

_Friendship, Relationships, and Comedy_

(Chapter 1) The Vents Have Ears

**APOV**

"Sonny will you go out with me" Chad said to his picture of Sonny. I pushed up and smacked my head on the vent. "Damn!" I whisper and look down at Chad to make sure he had not herd me. _What the hell, Chad likes sonny? Of course he does you idiot it is so obvious they flirt with each other daily with there "good, fine" arguments. Yea I guess but still he is a self observed jerk and Sonny is well Sonny. _I look back at Chad who is staring lovingly at the picture of Sonny. I sigh _They would make a cute couple and we would never let Chad hurt Sonny, maybe I can help theme. _I decide as I drop out of the vent.

**SPOV**

I smile at my picture of Sonny when I hear a low thud from the back of me dressing room. I turn around to see Abigail standing there with a cheeky grin on her face. I had to amet besides Sonny Abigail was my favourite Random. Abigail was creepy and sneaky and had a bit of evil in her but she was still caring and loving. "What are you doing here?" I ask her trying to hide the picture of Sonny. She just grins at me "You know Chad you really should not be asking out pictures of certain people the vents have ears" She said leaning against the wall. "I was not asking" I begin but her glare silences me because I know she knows the truth. _Great!_

**APOV**

Chad sits down. "Ok so you know I like Sonny, go ahead tell everyone see if I care" he says acidly. "Gosh Drama Pants" I say walking over to him. "I am not going to saying anything to anyone but you should know Sonny likes you to" I say placing my hand on his shoulder. "She does? How do you know?" Chad asks staring at me with hope in his eyes. "Yea she does I have no idea why but remember how I said the vents have ears. Well I think I can help you." I say. "Really how?" he asks. "I know what a Sonny likes in a guy" I say sitting down beside him. "Oh yea how do you know that?" he changes. _God why does Sonny like this guy I am trying to help him and this is haw he acts. _"I am a girl Chad!" I yell. He looks at me strangely, "Ok fine, I read her diary" I yell. He smirks.

"So do you want me to help or not. I am perfectly fine with you sitting here talking to a picture" I say slyly. "Fine Abigail please help me" he cries out. I smile. "Ok Chad this is what your going to do" I whisper.

**Note from the Author: **_Sorry it is short but I promise the next one will be up soon and will be longer. Please review, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3 first date

Book 1

_Friendship, Relationships, and Comedy_

Chapter 2

First Date

**APOV**__

I dropped out of the vent into the prop room. Sonny was sitting on the couch by herself reading "Breaking Dawn" I run over and jump over the back of the couch and land on the cochin. "God Abigail you scared me!" Sonny yelled at me dropping her book. "So how is the book?" I ask. "It is ok but I liked the other ones better." She says picking it up again. "Yea I liked the other ones to" I agree with her. My cell phone rings and I get up and check the caller idea "Pooper" flashes across the screen. I walk to the back of the prop house "What?" I hiss into the phone. "I can not do this!" he cries. "Oh Chad you can do this Sonny is going to say yes and your going to be happy so man up and get over here!" I whisper. "Ok I will be right over." He says and hangs up. I look to the door and watch Chad walk in.

"Hey" he says walking over to Sonny I walk over and sit on the chair. "Hey Chad" She says smiling. "Umm Sonny I was umm wondering if ummm" he stutters and looks at me with pleading eyes for help. "jezz ok Sonny Chad is trying to ask you out ." I yell at the two teens. "Really?" Sonny asks with hope in her eyes. "Umm yea, Sonny will you go out with me?" Chad whispers. "Of course I will" Sonny says smiling.

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Frig you two are annoying Chad pick Sonny up at 7 Sonny I will help you get ready with what ever you guys do for a date." I yell. "Ok bye Chad" Sonny says heading to her and Tawnie's dressing room. I fallow her out, when Chad graves my hand. "Umm thanks Abigail." he whispers. "Your welcome Chad, but if you hurt her at all you are dead do you understand?" I glare at him. He backs up "Of course not I would never do that" his arms razed in defence. "Good, know go get ready for your date and remember I will be watching." I say spinning on my heals and walking out of the room.

**SPOV**__

_I can not believe I your going on a date with Chad! I know although he can be a real jerk he does have his sweet moments_. _Ok but do not say I did not warn you. _I argue with my self as I smile in the mirror as I take in my self in the mirror. _Oh my gosh I am acting like Tawnie! Yea but you do look nice. Thanks, oh he will be here soon. _I look over at Abigail laying on the chair zonked out helping me get ready she was not use to girly stuff. I smile and sit down beside her. "Abigail I know you had something to do with this, and I just wanted to thank you" I say. She smiles up at me "Your welcome, and have fun on your date." she says. I hug her and she hugs me back. Then there was a knock on the door.

**CPOV**__

I hold my breath as I wait for Sonny to open it. _Gosh calm down it is just a Random. _The CDC part of me says. _No this is not just a Random it is Sonny with her big brown eyes and. _The door swings open and I stare at the beauty in front of me. "umm hey Sonny" I say staring at her. "Hey Chad" she giggles. "You look wow beautiful" I say. Sonny blushes. "Thanks you look handsome" she whispers. "Thanks" I whisper. "Ok you two make me sick know go have fun at your date before I regret even more I helping you two!" Abigail says walking up behind Sonny. "Ok we will get going, what are you going to be doing anyway?" I ask her. "Well my aunt just left for a month yesterday so I guess I will hang out here because Marshal said I could stay here." she says shrugging. "Well have fun" I say leading Sonny out the door.

**SPOV**__

The date was going really good we were having a picnic on the roof of the studio. I lay on my back and look up at the stars. Chad lays dawn beside me. I smile as he takes my hand. "I had a great time tonight" I whisper. "Yea me to" he says squzing my hand. I stand up pulling Chad with me. "I got to get back I bet Abigail is waiting up" I whisper. Chad laphs "she is a caring girl although I would not want to get on her bad side she is still scary" I smile come on I say pulling him down the stairs.

We were just outside my dressing room and I could here Abigail inside. "Night" I whisper . "Night Sunshine" he whispers leaning down to kiss me. Suddenly the door swings open. We freeze. "Ok No!" Abigail says Pulling me in. "Should have moved faster Chad!" she yells as she slammed the door in his face. I break out laphing at the young girls disgusted, annoyed look on her face. "Thanks Abigail I had a great date" I smile at her. "I am glad you liked it although I have no idea why you like him." SHe says turning away.


	4. Chapter 4 crying

Book 1

_Friendship, Relationships, and Comedy_

Chapter 3

Crying

**APOV**__

Sonny and Chad had been dating for two months now and I was starting to avoid seeing theme. They were constantly kissing and flirting gosh it made us all want to puke. Although I did share a secret smile with my self they looked really happy! They went on dates all the time and always had smiles on. And I helped theme get there! I smiled up at Sonny who was getting ready for a date. She smiled back at me "I am going to tell Chad I love him tonight" she says excitedly. "That is great Sonny, good luck" I say hugging her. "Thanks I better get over to his dressing room" She says . "Ok" I say letting go. "Bye" She calls as she walks down the hall.

**CPOV**

I was getting ready for my date with Sonny. I was really nervous it was are two month anniversary and I was going to tell her I love her. The door burst open and I spun around to see Penelope running in angry. "You can not tell her you love her!" She screeches. "What wait how do you know?" I yell at her as she graves my arms. "Wait never mind and why can I not tell Sonny I love her?" I ask her angrily. "Because I love you!" she screams. I stared shocked at her. "I am sorry Penelope, but I do not feel the same about you" I say to her. She glares at me and then suddenly she kisses me. "Chad!" I hear someone scream. I look up and see Sonny standing there with tears in her eyes. "Sonny it is not what you think!" I yell. But it is to late she was running away. I send a death glare at smirking Penelope as I ran after her.

**SPOV**

I could not believe what I had just seen! Chad kissing Penelope! I run as fast as I can back to the prop room crying. "Sonny Please wait! Please Sonny! Sonny! Wait! Please!" I can hear Chad yelling as he races after me. But I do not want to listen. I was just outside my the prop room when suddenly he was in front of me. My crying must have slowed me down because usually I could beat him. "Sonny please listen to me!" he begged. "What!" I hissed.

**CPOV**

"What" she hissed at me. I feel sick as I look at her face drenched in tears, with a ferrous look on her face but her eyes were the worst they were filled with anger. "Sonny she kissed me!" I cried graving her hand. She whipped her hand out of mine and it stung. She laphed without a trace of humour "I do not believe you! This is not a drama Chad this is real life!" She yelled at me . "Well it is defiantly not a awful comedy with awful actresses and actors witch no one watches!" I yell back at her and instantly regret it, her eyes fill with sadness. "Sonny I am sorry I did " Suddenly I was thrown back against the opposite wall.

I was shocked and my back stung from smacking into the wall. Nico and Grady were in front of me with terrifying looks on there faces. Tawnie was hugging Sonny and pulling her inside the prop house. "Sonny!" I cried trying to get to her but Nico and Grady would not let me by. Suddenly Abigail was in front of Nico And Grady. I looked down at her hopping for support, we had become actual friends since me and Sonny had started dating. But her face was the scariest she had the scariest look on her face that looked like she was going to kill me and her eyes were filled with hate. "LEAVE NOW" she said lowly but deadly. I stepped back Nico and Grady Ran after Sonny and Tawnie but Abigail stood there glaring at me until I left.

I felt my world come crashing down. What had I done? I hurt Sonny, and I could not talk to her because of her cast. Abigail hated me. I walked back to my dressing room and sat down on the couch and cried.

**APOV**

It was late in the night and everyone had gone home except me and I was crawling threw the vents when I saw I light coming form Chad's dressing room. _What was he doing here? I do not know but this is a perfect time to let him have it for hurting Sonny. Yea your right here I go. _I think dropping from the vent. Chad was not looking at me but at a picture of Sonny sitting on his couch so I walked up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. "What the hell!" I began until I saw Chad's face when he turned around. His eyes were puffy and red and filled with sadness, he looked so depressed and sad. He just sat there staring at me. My anger faded "Chad?" I asked. Sitting down beside him. His eyes filled with tears "I really messed up" he whispered and I hugged him and he cried into my shoulder. I just sat there hugging him as he cried himself to sleep.

It was Saturday morning when I woke up, with Chad leaning on me still asleep. "Chad" I whisper. He opens his eyes and looks up at me. "Thanks Abigail" he whispers. I smile at him "Welcome, I know you did not mean to hurt Sonny, but you got make it write with her Chad" I whisper. He winced at Sonny's name but nodded his head. "I have a plan" I say, and he smiles "of course you do"


	5. Chapter 5 forgivnes

Book 1

_Friendship, Relationships, and Comedy_

Chapter 4

Forgiveness

**CPOV**__

Abigail got up and I fell over realizing how much I was leaning on her, _Gosh she is strong. Yea but remember she grew up with how many boys? True but I doubt she has seen one cry. Shut up! _I look back at Abigail she is pulling herself up to the vent, _No please do not go not yet Abigail! Tell her ! Fine! _"Abigail please don't go please not yet." I cry quietly at her. She drops from the vent and turns around and faces me. Although she smiles at me and her eyes are caring you can still tell she was mad at me. "Ok Chad I will not go yet, anyway no one will be here yet" she say jumping on the couch beside me.

"Ummm Abigail I wanted to apologize about yesterday, I mean about the whole thing with Sonny. I did not kiss Penelope really I did not she kissed me. I would never do that I love her" I say looking at her. She just stares at me with those slightly smaller brown eyes then Sonny. They reminded me of her and a rush of what felt like home sickness. "Gosh Abigail what have I done? I hurt Sonny. You guys are all right I am a selfish jerk. How on earth am I going to make it up to her? I do not blame her if she hated me for the rest of her life!" I say burring my head in my hands. I expect for her to get up and leave but she plaices he hand on my shoulder. "Chad" she whispers as I do not look up. "Damn it Chad look at me and stop being a jerk to yourself!" I look up at the angry 13 year old glaring at me.

Her face and eyes soften when I meet her eyes. "Chad, I believe that you did not kiss Penelope. And you are not a selfish jerk. Would a selfish jerk be crying and apologizing over a girl? Chad I know you love Sonny and she loves you to" Abigail says. I look at her, "Thanks Abigail for everything for helping me and Sonny get together, and then being nice to me when I do not disserve it" I say smiling up at this girl, who amazes me. She gets up and jumps up into the vent. I look at her quiescently. "Do not worry Chad I will be right back" she says. "Wait Abigail "I really did not mean to say that thing about your show. I guess the CDC part of me took over. Anyway it is not true I do like your show it is funny." I smile at her. And she smiles back at me and slides down one of the shafts.

**APOV**__

I slide down and climb through the vents, until I get to the security room. I drop out of the vent and run over to the monitors. _Were is the guard? Have no idea but hurry up before he comes back. _I look at all the screens until I find Chad's dressing room. He was just sitting there glaring at the wall. I look over at Sonny's dressing room, she is still in there wrapped up in a blanket with a picture of, I look closer. _A picture of Chad! _I grave the two tapes and run up to the vent and crawl over to Sonny's dressing room.

**SPOV**

I stare down at my picture of Chad. As much as I hate it I still love him, gosh there is something wrong with me. I hear a thud behind me and see Abigail run over to me. "Sonny" she cries hugging me. I hug her back. "Sonny I really need to show you something ok?| she looks so excited I could not help but agree. She runs over to the TV and pop in a video. A black and white picture of Chad's dressing room comes up I look at her and she points towards the screen. Abigail rewinds up to yesterday when Penelope barges in and kisses Chad. _He really did not kiss her!_ Abigail fast forwards to the part were she jumps out of the vent and smack Chad on the back of the head, witch I smile at. But when Chad turns towards her and I see his face and I watch him cry over me, my heart melts. Abigail fast forwards again to the part when her and Chad are talking. I cried when I herd Chad say he loved me. Abigail turns of the tape and graves my hand and I fallow with out complaint.

**CPOV**

Abigail had been gone for half an hour now and I have been crying since I felt little better when she was here but now that she was gone I felt so alone. Suddenly the door swung open. I looked up. Abigail was standing there with a cheeky grin on her face. Beside her was a teary eyed Sonny. My face lit up with hope. "Chad!" Sonny yelled running towards me. I got up and hugged her. "I am so so sorry Sonny!" I cried into her hair. "It is ok Chad Abigail showed me the security camera video. I am sorry I did not believe you, about how she kissed you! I am so sorry" cried hugging me closer. "Shhh I am sorry about what I said" I say pulling her even closer. "I am" Sonny began but Abigail interrupted, "Ok ok you both were stupid and your both sorry and you both love each other so just kiss!" She yelled at us. "I Love you Sonny" I whisper. "I love you to" she whispers into my neck. I pull back and smash my lips to Sonny's. She kisses me back and pulls me closer by my hair, I groan. Abigail made a puking sound "I said to kiss not make out! Gosh why did I help you two?" she yelled I pulled back and smiled at Sonny and winked. We ran over to a surprised Abigail pulling her into a group hug kissing her cheeks. "Oh come on you guys' she says smiling. "Thank you Abigail" me and Sonny say at the same time. "Your welcome" She say hugging us back.

**Note from author: **_**Ok so that's the end. I hope you liked it! I am working on another story with Abigail called **__Friendship, Relationships, and Comedy book 2. __**Please review! Thanks for reading!**_

**P.S **_**Sadly I do not own SWAC, but I can always dream. **__**J**_


End file.
